shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Tide Part 4
(in Barricade City) Dorsalo: On his wrist......it's a Log Pose. This guy must be a navigator Alpha D: Prepare to be defeated! Dorsalo: Hey be our navigator! Alpha D: No way! Foxtrot Kick! (Alpha dances around then kicks Dorsalo, who blocks with his sword) Dorsalo: Dang, this guy is strong. Raging Tiger! Alpha D: You're too slow. You're too slow. (he easily dances out of the way) Dorsalo: Dragon Soul! ' Alpha D: Too slow again! '''Painful Shuffle! '(Dorsalo is hit by a barrage of kicks and punches) Dorsalo: Okay now you've really pissed me off. '''Fishman Style: Riptide! Alpha D: Ouchies! I wasn't ready for that one. Oh well, Acrobatic Attack (he somersaults through the air to attack Dorsalo) Dorsalo: HAHA not so fast! Raging Tiger! Don't underestimate my speed. Alpha D (panting): I guess I'll have to use my new technique on you. Dorsalo: Bring it on. I've got an idea though. Alpha D: What's that? Dorsalo: If you win, you kill me. But if I win, you join our crew. Alpha D: That's right, you're a pirate........Sounds like a plan. Dorsalo: Brace yourself....... (at the bottom of a large hill in Barricade City) Swamp Fox: That bastard Dorsalo, I barely was able to keep ahold of this treasure chest. Swamp Fox (looking around): Oh well, at least I'm near the ship yard. Wow! Look at those boats! (there are about fifty boats anchored in a nearby harbor. A gate opens and closes to allow ships in and out of the city) Shipwright: Hello, would you like to purchase a vessel? Swamp Fox: If that's a fancy name for a boat, then yes. I've got some treasure here. Shipwright: HOLY CRAP. That's a lot of money. You could probably buy any boat here that you want. Swamp Fox: Sweet I'll just take a look around then. (he walks by a row of boats) Swamp Fox: Too small. Too ugly. Too slow looking. Too stupid looking. Too psychedelic. Man, all these ships kinda suck. Shipwright: Then have a look at our best model. We call it the Crimson Tide and it's the fastest, sturdiest ship we have. Swamp Fox: Whoah..........I want it (he walks over to the Crimson Tide. It is painted red with black sails.) Shipwright: Yeah I'll just take this treasure off your hands. Swamp Fox: Captain Jack is gonna love this! (meanwhile, Jack and Connery are fighting marines) Jack: So you're a cook, right? Connery: One of the best. Are you in need of my services? Jack: I'm Captain Jack Gamble of the Swashbuckling Pirates. So far I only have two crewmembers and we don't have a cook. Connery: I would be honored to serve under your ranks. Jack: Really? That's great. Now let's take care of these marines and get out of here. Connery: Right! (he transforms into half-dog half human form) Canine Fang! (he bites several marines. Connery: Canine Slash! (he slashes several others with his claws) Jack: '''Ondo Ondo no Heat Wave! '''Looks like that took care of them. Connery: Right let's get out of here, captain! Stryker: Not so fast! Stryker and several marines appear. Jack: Crap, I hate that guy. Connery, can you handle the others? Connery: With honor, sir. Jack: Then let's get this started. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories